Obey The Hounds
by mrsdeanambrose
Summary: Sophie is the new wwe diva. She had been unstoppable ever since her debut. What happens when she cross paths with the hounds of justice? Will she join them or disobey them?


New Story. Oh and in this story the shield never broken up.

**Summary:** Sophie is the new wwe diva. She had been unstoppable ever since her debut. What happens when the hounds of justice set their eyes on her. Will she ignore them or obey them?

Sophia walk backstage after her brutal match against AJ Lee. She just beaten AJ for the Divas title. She was overwhelmed. Ever since she walk into the WWE, she wanted to prove to everyone that she's got what it takes to be good and boy did she ever show them. She was in matches against the divas and superstars. They will be days she'll get her ass kick but she will keep getting up. The best match she has ever had was when she went against CM Punk. There was ladders, chairs, tables. It was brutal. She didn't win the match but she got lots of respect from Punk and everyone else in the back, including Vince McMahon. Suddenly she heard screaming and saw some of her friends come up to congratulate her.

"That match was awesome." Summer Rae said

"You kick AJ ass big time." Nikki Bella said and hug her.

"Thank everyone. I'm just happy I got to beat her and win the title." Sophie said

"We gotta celebrate. We're going to the club tonight and your coming with us." Brie said

"Oh I don't know. I just wanna relax tonight." Sophie said

"Relax? No way. You need to celebrate your win." Brie said. Suddenly she heard clapping and they all turned around and saw Randy Orton.

"Great job Sophie. Who knew you had it in you."

"What the hell do you want Orton?" Sophie asked

"It's quite simple really, I want a match. One on one." He said

"You want to fight me? You sure you wanna do that." She said and smiled.

"Oh I'm sure. You haven't fight me yet and I can assure you that you won't win."

"And how do you know that." Sophie asked. Suddenly The Shield came up beside him and glare down at her. Sophie frown at them and then look back at Randy. Sophie knew all about The Shield. They were unstoppable as well. They destroy anyone that came into their match.

"You're gonna sick your boys on me Orton." Sophie said

"If it has to come to that, so be it." He said

"Wow. You can't fight me one on one. You need your lap dogs to do your dirty work." Sophie said, getting in Randy face. The Shield moved closer to her but Randy stop them.

"It's okay boys. You want me one on one, that's fine. The Shield can stay behind."

"Good." Sophie said and walk away with her friends.

"Can yo believe him." Sophie said.

"Are you sure you wanna do this." Nikki asked

"Yes. I'm not gonna back away from this. He wants to fight, we'll fight."

"But it's Randy Orton." Summer Rae said

"I got this. I hope now Orton is. Now let's go celebrate."

* * *

><p>The next day - Raw<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome my guest Sophie." Renée Young said and the crowd cheer for her.

"Hey Renée."

"Last night you beat AJ for the divas title. Tonight you go one on one with Randy Orton. Are you at all nervous."

"I won't lie, yes I'm nervous but I have been in the ring with guys before so I know what I'm getting myself into."

"But this is Randy Orton were talking about. The viper. He's dangerous." Renée said

"I know but I can handle him. I have handle guys like Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Big Show and Kane. I can handle Randy Orton." Sophie said and walk away.

* * *

><p>"This match is schedule for one fall. Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she is the new wwe divas champion, Sophie." Lillian Garcia announce.<p>

"That Sophie sure is pretty." The King said

"She's to young for you." JBL said

Suddenly Randy Orton music hits and he comes out. The match was underway and Sophie slap Randy across the face, the crowd cheering. Randy turn his head and glare at her and push her down. Sophie look up at Randy and got mad. She got up and tackle him, throwing punches to his face. Randy push her off him and he started kicking her in the stomach. Randy grab her hair and push her in the corner of the ring. He was about to punch her but Sophie duck under his arm and started punching him some more. Suddenly The Shield music started playing.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield_

Sophie got off Randy and look through the crowd and saw The Shield standing there.

"Come on. I'm not scare of you three." She said. The Shield just kept smiling at her. Suddenly she turned around and Randy gave her a RKO. He pinned her for the win.

"Well that was not how I saw this going." Michael Cole said.

"I told you. You can't beat me." Randy said and started laughing. Sophie rolled out of the ring to grab a chair, then went back inside and hit Randy in the back. She kept hitting him a couple of times. The Shield hop over the barricade and surrounded the ring. Sophie look all around her and saw The Shield. Roman Reigns, the powerhouse of the group got inside the ring, as the other two member Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins distracts her. She turn around and saw Roman running towards her but she moved out-of-the-way and he spear Dean Ambrose. Sophie laugh and run out of the ring and up the ramp.

"This isn't over little girl." Seth shouted, "You better watch your back."

* * *

><p>Smackdown: Backstage Segment<p>

Sophie was getting ready for her match against Eva Marie tonight. Nikki and Brie Bella walk up to her to talk with her.

"Girl what you did on Monday night raw was insane." Nikki said

"I know. I gotta watch my back now though. The Shield isn't to happy and I can imagine how Randy is feeling after those chair shots." Sophie said

"I'm just glad you got out of that ring before The Shield hurt you." Brie said.

"You got that right." Sophie said, "But they think I'm scare of The Shield and I'm not." She said. Brie and Nikki eyes widen and was looking behind Sophie. She turned around and saw The Shield standing there.

"You girls can leave now." Roman said

"Sophie." Brie said and touch her shoulder.

"It's okay. I got this. You two can go." Sophie said. Nikki and Brie left without saying another word.

"What do you three want?" She asked

"You know The Viper isn't happy what you did to him." Seth said

"Does it look like I care. And you three have some nerve talking to me. You made me lose my match." She said and they laugh at her.

"Such a big mouth you got there. Maybe we should kick in it. What do you say boys." Dean said. Wow he really is crazy, Sophie thought.

"Dean that's not why were here. Look we came to talk to you not fight you." Seth said

"Talk to me about what?" Sophie asked

"We've had our eyes set on you for a while. We like your wrestling skills not only in the ring but on the mic and we talk with Triple H and he agrees that you should join us." Seth said. Suddenly Sophie started laughing.

"Join you? With The Authority? Hell no." She said

"Not The Authority. With us." Roman said

"With you? Join The Shield? Again I say hell no." She said

"Can we do it now." Dean asked, making Sophie frown.

"Yes do it now." Seth said as him and Dean grab Sophie

"What are you doing? Let me go." She said, as they pick her up and put her on Roman shoulders.

"Oh my god no. Their gonna give her a Triple Powerbomb." Cole said. Suddenly someone came by and attack The Shield.

"It's Cena, Ziggler and Punk." King said, "They just saved Sophie." He said. The Shield got up and ran away.

"This isn't over Sophie." Dean yelled

"Are you okay?" John asked

"I'm fine. Thanks guys." Sophie said. Sophie knew now, she needed to watch out for The Hounds of Justice.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Should I keep writing this story?<p>

R&R please!


End file.
